The present invention relates to a binder insert suitable for use in a loose leaf type binder or album where the insert is designed for the display of certain information and the storage of other information. The insert and album have particular application in the recording, displaying and storing of information associated with a student's school years.
Various arrangements have been proposed for maintaining, in an organized fashion, information received during a student's school year, such information including report cards, class photos, team photos, athletic badges and scholastic badges or crests, etc. According to one prior art structure, an envelope type arrangement is presented, one envelope for each school year, where report cards and other such items may be placed within the envelope and the exterior of the envelope has been printed to allow the completion of certain information such as school year, homeroom teacher, achievements during the year and such things as noteworthy events. Systems of this type suffer in that the information, in particular pictures, etc., are stored within the envelope and must removed for observation.
There remains a need to provide a simple system which effectively displays the stored information to allow convenient review thereof without removal as well as a separate section for collected storage of other items. The system should protect the displayed and stored information and should also allow the user to record various information in a convenient manner, with this information also being available as a summary which can be conveniently reviewed. There remains a need for a simple, convenient system for recording particular information which allows display of at least some of the information and storage of other information, with all information both displayed and stored being protected from damage.